Captives
by SPARK187
Summary: Days after Kurt and Kitty's graduation Nightcrawler and Rogue are being stalked by a mysterious stranger who has a vendetta against their family. After a string of mysterious events the brother and sister are abducted and the X-Men must team up with Mystique and Sabertooth to rescue them.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation Day

**This is a new story idea I came up with a few weeks ago. This one starts on Kurt and Kitty's graduation day. It's a happy day and everyone is celebrating, but some one is waiting, someone dangerous.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Graduation Day**

Kitty was the first one up that morning and she was excited, and why shouldn't she be. It was her and Kurt's graduation day. She was the Valedictorian and she had been working on her speech for a week now, and she couldn't wait to get up in front of the whole school and spout her words of wisdom. She shot out of bed and ran over to Rogue's bed.

"Hey, girlfriend, wake up," she said and tried to shake Rogue out of her sleep.

"Kitty, go away," Rogue said grumpily.

"Come on, Rogue," Kitty said and started to dance around the room. "It's graduation day, and you don't want to disappoint your little brother."

Rogue groaned and looked at her clock. It read 6:30am. "Kitty, ah'm gonna kill you!"

"Well, if you are you have to get up to do it," she said in a cheery voice. Rogue just groaned and rolled over in bed. "If you're so tired it's your own fault for being out so late with Remy last night."

"Kitty, we had tickets to Phantom of the Opera," Rogue said, coming out from under the covers. "Ah just didn't want to see Remy wastin' money on tickets and us not usin' 'em."

"But you didn't get in until after one o'clock," Kitty teased. "So what were you two doing?"

"None a your business," Rogue said and threw her pillow at her."

She finally dragged herself out of bed and prepared to go take a shower. If Kitty was going to force her out of bed this early then she was going to be first for the bathroom.

Kitty just laughed as Rogue stomped out of their room. Rogue had known the girl for four years and still she was the perky pain in the butt she was when she first met her, but she never had a better friend than Kitty. The girl always had her back, especially when she started dating Gambit, and when everyone disapproved Kitty was the one who supported her. Rogue had done the same when she started seeing Lance and after two years of dating Kitty and Lance were still together, although they did have a fight every other day. She had to admit that they didn't fight any less than she and Remy, but at least they did it less often.

After her shower she took out her dark blue and black dress out of the closet. She bought especially for her brother's graduation. She was very proud of him for sticking it out at Bayville high, especially when everyone found out what he really looked like.

He made the decision that he was going to show his real self at the graduation ceremony. He rarely wore his image inducer these days, only those times when it was better to be incognito. Of all the mutants at the Xavier Institute Rogue felt that he was the bravest, especially when he made the decision that he was no longer going to hide.

He became an inspiration for other kids at the school, and it was a shock to learn that more than half the student body was mutants in one way or another. Kurt had actually given them the courage to come out. Bayville had over the last year had become more mutant friendly, and she was glad. Perhaps the next generation of kids would have it much easier than she did. All bad feelings were put aside for today. All she wanted to do was see her little brother graduate.

She was putting on her makeup when she felt a shadow in the doorway. She looked up to see a certain Cajun smirking at her. "Why are ya standin' there leerin' at me?"

"Ain't leerin', chere, jus' admirin'," he said and stepped into her room. He was wearing a black t-shirt and his leather jacket. "Remy like de way you look in dat dress."

"Ah'm wearin' it special...for Kurt," she said and he grabbed her from behind. "Remy, let go a me so ah can finish getting' ready."

"You look perfect right here in my arms," he said holding onto her tight. She felt his hot breath on her neck. "Only t'ing make me happier is t'get you outta dat dress."

"Not, now," she said and squirmed out of his arms. "We'll be late."

"Wanna continue what we we're doin' last night," he said as he used his hands to turn her around to face him.

"Sorry about Logan walkin' in on us," she said and he rolled his eyes at her simplistic view of the situation. "And trying to rip you to shreds."

"What his problem, anyway?" he asked as she went back to putting on her makeup. "You a grown woman."

"That's true, but he's just...protective," she said and started on her hair. "Ah guess he thinks you gonna take advantage of me."

Rogue was smiling at that idea which made Remy smirk. "Only if you want Remy to take advantage of you."

"Well, maybe ah do...just a little. What do ya say we find out after the party," she said with a seductive look in her eye.

"I hold you to dat, chere," he said as she turned around and finished fixing her hair. "It gonna be hard t'ough. Da way you look in dat dress Remy don t'ink he can keep his hands off you."

"Down boy," she said and put two clips on either side of her head. They were the butterfly clips Kurt got her the Christmas after they learned that they were brother and sister. "That's perfect."

"Sure is, and Remy can't wait to mess it up," he said and reached down to kiss her but she stopped him. "later, lover."

She walked to the door and Remy had a frustrated look on his face. She walked into the hallway with Remy chasing after her. He chased her all the way down the stairs until they reached the bottom where he grabbed her from behind. She squealed at first and then started laughing as he trailed light kisses all down her neck.

Finally being able to touch was a dream in itself, but being able to touch Remy and be touched by him was more unbelievable then she ever imagined. They were laughing and pawing at each other until they realized they had company.

"Hey, don't stop on our account." Rogue looked over and saw Tabitha eying them as she was holding Kurt's hand.

"Oh, hi, Tabby," Rogue said blushing. Remy was still trying to kiss her, not being one bit embarrassed that they got caught. In fact, it seemed to turn him on more. "Remy, Stop! Mah brother is watchin'." She pushed him away from her which only made him pout.

Rogue stepped over to hug her brother. "You look Vonderful, Rogue," he said and she smiled at him.

"Well, a bought a new dress in your favorite color special just for you."

"You're the best sister in the world," he said as she inspected his suit. He looked quite handsome in the suit that Tabitha helped him pick out.

When they first started dating she was against it knowing Tabby's reputation with the boys, but it turned out it was all talk. Sure she was a flirt, but she hadn't never fooled around with any of those boys. After Amanda had moved away he was heartbroken but the high spirited blonde brought back the smile to her face and soon started dating. It had been more than five months and they seemed happy together, but she did give Tabby a warning not to break her little brother's heart. It was the same warning Kurt gave Remy. Rogue and Kurt may not have grown up together, but they were as close as a brother and sister could be.

"So are you all going to make a fess next year when I graduate?" Tabby asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course I Vill," Kurt said put his arm around her. "I'll be the vone clapping za loudest."

"Well, today that's my job, Blue," he said and leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss. "Later I'll show you just how proud I am of you."

"Ah didn't hear that," Rogue said, covering her ears.

At that moment Kitty came running down stairs. She had the paper with her speech in one hand and she was wearing her graduation robe and almost fell down the stairs as she tripped on the hem of the gown.

"Hey, girls," she said as she stumbled down to the last step. "Is Lance here yet?"

"Not as far as ah know," Rogue said and Kitty reacted like she had just been attacked by a psycho killer in a slasher movie.

"He said he would be here by eight," she said and frantically walked around in circles.

"Kitty it's only 7:45," Tabitha said but Kitty continued with her freak out. Rogue couldn't help but laugh. One thing she learned about her roommate over the years was that she tended to overdramatize everything.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang. Kitty perked up and then ran to the front door. When she opened she squealed. "Lance, you're finally here." She pulled him inside and led him into the foyer with everyone else.

"You said 8 o'clock," he said and shook his head at Kitty drama queen antics.

"Yeah, and it's..." she looked over at the clock. 7:56. Come on over here and let me go over my speech."

"We'll be waiting in the car," Rogue called from the door. Remy followed her outside followed by Tabitha and Kurt. The Kitty Pride show was not over as far as they were concerned.

Rogue got in the driver's side and unlocked the doors to allow the others to get in. Rogue rode shot gun while Tabitha and Kurt sat in the back. They waited a good fifteen minutes before Rogue heard a beep on her phone. She picked it up and realized that she had a text message.

 _Getting a ride with Lance, see at grad._

"Let's go guys," Rogue said as she was preparing to pull out her parking space in the garage.

"What about Kitty and Lance?" Tabby asked as she and Kurt snuggled in the back seat.

"They're takin' his jeep," she said as she pulled out of the garage. Remy fiddled with the radio trying the find a good station. He stopped when he found the Jazz station. He could hear Tabby groan from the back seat, but he got no complaints from the driver.

The school was only a ten minute drive so Tabby didn't have to put up with Remy so-called lame taste in music as she called it. She was after all only seventeen and hadn't matured enough to appreciate the more subtle tones in music and in life.

As Rogue parked the car in the parking lot of the school, Tabitha was the first to exit. Kurt followed her out taking her hand and they walked towards the school building. Rogue looked on and smiled. They did make a cute couple. She was glad Kurt had someone special in his life. She did too, and that wasn't bad for a brother and sister who were for a long time loners. Rogue because her powers, and Kurt because he was born different. He never had any real friends until he joined the X-Men, and it was where she found her purpose.

As she stared Remy came up from behind and put his arms around her. She leaned back against him and smiled. "They're so lucky.," she said and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"So are we," Remy said and kissed her neck.

The act surprised her, and she pulled away. "Not in public," she said but he grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"You still so shy?" he asked and held her tight.

"Ah'm not shy," she said and tried to keep as much distance as she could, but Remy was relentless and wouldn't let her go. "Ah just don't want everyone staring."

"Who cares if they do," he said and brought his lips down on hers. Her eyes were closed as she submitted to his advances, but she could hear some footsteps and someone gasped as they passed them.

"I can't believe they allow behavior like that at a school," she heard a woman say. She recognized the voice belonging to a snobby Samantha Matthews, Duncan Matthews' mother. A few years ago she was one of the first persons to rally against mutants being allowed to attend school at Bayville High, and being caught in a compromising situation by that woman made her smile inside.

She knew that woman was here to attend her younger son's graduation. Collin Matthews was far superior to his bigoted older brother. Duncan used to date Jean before she and Scott got together, but after they were exposed the jerk acted like he was okay with her having powers, until she discovered he wanted to exploit them for his own selfish purposes.

Collin was different. He wasn't mutant himself, but he didn't hate mutants like other kids in school and even argued in the debate team about the pros of going to school with mutants. He even became friends with Kurt to his mother and brother's dismay. His father didn't care one way or another. He wasn't one to bad mouth mutants, but he didn't openly defend them either.

Collin was the bleeding heart sympathizer of the family and of course normal people who hated mutants tried to make him feel like a trader. Young Collin didn't seem to pay any attention and went about his way doing what he wanted with whoever he wanted.

Thinking about it made Rogue smile. With people like Collin there was hope for the human race yet. She and Remy entered the school building together with smiles on their faces at the small ruckus they managed to create.

The ceremony seemed to last forever, from Remy's point of view anyway. Rogue seemed intrigued and paid close attention not wanting to miss her brother's big moment. Once Kurt's name was called he stood up and walked to the stage, showing his true self. There were some shocked spectators who gasped at his presence.

Most people knew of what his true nature was, many seeing his face on the news a few years ago when their little secret was exposed, but seeing it live and up close was different. Rogue was the one clapping and cheering the loudest, and Remy joined her as did the rest of the kids at the Xavier Institute. It seemed when a mutant was called for their diploma the place went into an uproar of cheers, whistling and clapping.

Then it was time for Kitty's speech. Rogue focus suddenly shifted. She didn't need to hear the speech again seeing that she heard it at least a thousand times in all its incarnations over the past week. Right now there was something or rather someone else occupying her attention.

He casually put his arm around her while she sat closer to him. He whispered something in her ear, and she tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. She got a nasty looked from that Matthews woman and one of her friends.

"People are staring," Rogue whispered to Remy.

"Let em," he said and blew on her neck. She let out a little squeal just as Kitty was finishing up her speech. "When dis t'ing gonna end?"

"You should remember since you were at my graduation last year."

"Wasn't payin' dat much attention since I was lookin' at you de entire time,' Remy said as Rogue turned to him. "Remy like dis ceremony much better."

"Why's that, swamp rat?" she asked but already knew the answer to that question.

"'Cause I get to sit next to you," he said and then gave her neck a little nibble. Again they received some disapproving stares.

"Control yourself," she said but she was still giggling telling him that she didn't really mean for him to stop. "It's almost over."

"Alright, chere,' he said and sat back even though he still had his arm around her.

There was about ten minutes left in the ceremony, but for Remy it felt like an eternity, but finally everyone was able to stretch their legs and go outside. The school had put together and outdoor garden party of sorts with live music playing and several buffet tables filled with food brought by members of the PTA.

Rogue was starving after having skipped breakfast and filled her plate with some tasty barbeque chicken. She sat down in one of the chairs and ate until the generous helping of food was gone.

"That was so good," she said and threw her soiled plate in the trash.

"Better den my cookin'?" Remy asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Ain't nothin' betta than you cookin'," she said and gave him a sweet kiss.

"In de kitchen or in de bedroom?" he asked and she looked shocked that he would say that in public around people they didn't know.

"Ah am not answerin' that question, swamp rat," she said and she saw Kurt approaching him. Tabitha was with him and one of his classmates.

"Hey, Sis, I heard you yelling from the audience," he said and gave her a smile. Rogue felt suddenly embarrassed. She was proud of her little brother but she didn't want to embarrass him.

"I was only 'cause ah'm so proud of you," she said and put her arm around him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, what about me," the blond boy standing next to Kurt said. "I graduated too."

"Good work, Collin," Rogue said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Rogue," Collin said and gave her the thumbs up back.

"Hey, little bro, mom's looking for you." An older version of Collin they all knew as Duncan Matthews loomed over them like a dark shadow. He gave them all a nasty look. Rogue remembered him from her high school days. He was merely a jerk when she first met him, and now he was an all-out mutant hater and that in itself turned her stomach. "You don't need to be hanging out with this riffraff."

"They're my friends," Collin said.

"Not for long," Duncan remarked and walked off.

Rogue wondered what he meant by that. Was he and his friends planning an attack right here at the school. Well, it wouldn't be the first time they had done something like that, but she didn't want her brother's graduation ruined by that jerk of an ex-jock. If Matthews was to start something she was going to finish it.

"I'll see you later, guys," Collin said and gave a wave goodbye. He was always a peacemaker, especially when it came to possible confrontations between his hot-headed brother and his friends.

After the incident with Duncan Rogue got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like someone was watching her. She didn't know how right she was.

At a distance Duncan Matthews was standing by the woods near the school grounds. A shadowy figure approached but still he stood like a statue. A man stood behind him, a man not much older than him. He had been smoking a cigarette and dropped the stub on the ground and put it out with his shoe. He was wearing a casual suit just in case anyone approached, so he wouldn't hang out like a sore thumb.

"They're here," the man said looking over at Duncan.

"Yeah, they're here," Duncan said. "So are you going to take care of them?"

"All in due time," he said and looked over towards the younger woman with the two tone hair and the young man standing next to her. That blue skin and yellow eyes made him stand out, but his features were all too familiar to him. He looked on in disgust. "You will get what's coming to them."

"Good, the sooner their influence is away from my brother the sooner he'll see what they really are," Duncan said and broke in half the stick he was holding. He walked back over to his mother and brother. A plan had already started and there was no stopping it, not that he wanted to.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come in the next chapter at the graduation party, but Gaydon Creed is conspiring with the help of Duncan Matthews to bring down the X-Men and obliterate the mutant community.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Party

**Here's chapter two. Find out what happens at the big party.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Big Party**

After the festivities at the school died down a party was being held at the Xavier Institute. It was nearly six o'clock and the live band that Remy hired showed. Allison Blair was the lead singer and quite attractive and many of the young male teenager mutants were waiting for a chance to talk to her. She was also a mutant and put on a fantastic light show at her concerts and the X-kids were excited to see her perform.

Everyone was still on a high and a little dancing would be the cure for all the rowdiness. Usually Charles Xavier ran a tight-knit household but seeing as this was two of his best pupils' graduation day he made certain allowances. The music was loud, but the food was delicious. Rogue wasn't that hungry after her large lunch at the buffet at the school. She stood in the dining room entrance sipping her soda. She was enjoying the music and her toes started tapping.

"Care to dance?" She looked up and saw that Remy had his hand held out. She put down what was left of her drink and accepted his hand.

"Ah'd love to," she said as he took her in his arms.

It was a slow romantic song he was just waiting for a chance to romance her, not that he had any trouble doing it in the past. They weren't the only ones dancing. Kitty and Lance were dancing as well as Kurt and Tabitha. Some of the younger kids didn't like the slow songs. They wanted to dance fast and funky. Rogue thought when they entered a real relationship not only would they not mind the sappy romantic songs they would grow to love them.

"Ah always loved dancin' with you," Rogue said when the song ended.

"Not as much as I love dancin' wid you, chere," Remy said as the next song started.

They danced nonstop for at least a half an hour before they were both tired out. Remy at one point thought it would be so much nicer to sit on the couch with her. Rogue thought it was a good idea too, just to get off of her feet.

Some of the younger kids were busy playing games on their computers while watching cartoons. Remy didn't even notice. His focus was on Rogue until Jamie and Sidney got into an argument.

"You cheated," Sidney said and put down the controller.

"I did not. How can I cheat when it's a video game?"

"Because you play this game in your sleep, getting in extra practice time and that was against our bet," Sidney said and Rogue saw a bit of electricity coming out of her fingers.

"Would ya two stop fightin'?" Rogue said getting in between them. "It's jus' a dumb game."

"No, it's not," Jaimie said holding up the box. "It's only the best game ever."

"We had a bet and you cheated," Sidney said she said pointing a finger at Jaimie. "Just admit it."

"I did not!" Jaimie shouted at her and multiplied himself by three.

Sydney retaliated by shooting a bolt of electricity and hit one of his copies making it disappear into bolt of lightning. A puff of smoke followed and she attempted to send out another one, but suddenly a dozen Jaimies appeared and took off running up the stairs making Sidney chase after them.

Rogue rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Kids," she said as Remy put an arm around her. "Ah swear those two just zap the energy right out of me."

"Can't have dat. Got plans tonight," he said smirking.

"Oh, do ya, and what are those plans exactly?" she asked and answered by crashing his lips down on hers. They were making out on the couch in front of everyone and Rogue didn't pay it any mind until there were a few oohs and ahhs from the younger kids.

She pushed Remy away from her and was blushing badly. She got up off the couch and ran for the door Remy chasing after her. He caught up with her at the water fountain.

"That was so embarrassing," she said as Remy came closer to her.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Chere. Everybody knows we're in love," he said and stood over her. She was seated on the edge of the water fountain and looked up at him.

"Ah just don't want everyone starin'," she said still looking embarrassed. She looked over to see a few of the kids looking out the window making faces.

"Den let's go somewhere private," he said and took booth of her hands and helped her to her feet.

"Are you abducting me?" she asked and suddenly she was pulled off her feet, Remy carrying her across the lawn. "Put me down, you crazy Swamp Rat," she said but he ignored her request and kept walking. He realized he was walking in the direction of the boathouse, a place that held special memories for them.

He finally put her down when he brought her inside. "Dis private enough?" he asked.

"Dispends on what we're doin' in here," she said and pranced over to the small bed that was on the far side. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Dis for starters," he said and turned on the small stereo that was on the shelf over the bar. There was a bottle of wine waiting for them already chilling, and he took two glasses off the rack and poured them both a drink. He brought the glasses and the wine over to the bed where Rogue was sitting.

"So you planned this," she said and gave him a seductive laugh.

"Your fault for looking so… sexy," he said and handed her one of the glasses. She took a sip.

"Mmmmm…this is good," she said and took another sip.

"I got somet'ing better," he said came close to her, slightly touching her lips.

"You know ah love it when you touch me," she said. She was still getting used to it, only being able to touch people without hurting them for a few months.

"Remy loves to touch you," he said and brought his hand to her face slightly touching her skin. "Time for a toast."

"To us and our second night together," she said and smiled. She took another sip finishing off the glass.

"Wan' some more?" he asked.

"No," she said and came closer to her. "Ah want somethin' else."

"Well, Remy is never one to refuse a lady," he said and lowered her down on the bed. Hers lips were on hers as she moaned softly at his touch.

Back at the party Kurt came out of the kitchen. Tabitha was talking to Allison who was taking a break in between sets. Tabitha had stars in her eyes knowing that his girlfriend was a huge fan. He had his sister's boyfriend to thank for being able to get Tabby's favorite singer to come and play at his and Kitty's graduation party. He wasn't all for Remy dating Rogue when he first joined the X-Men, but after a while he saw how the man treated his sister and thought she was lucky to have someone so devoted to her.

He walked over to Tabitha who was getting an autograph and she looked so excited. "Hey, Tebitha," he said and she looked over at him excitedly.

"Allison signed my CD," she said and showed Kurt.

"Vhat's great," Kurt said and looked over at Allison.

"Tabby here told me you were handsome, but had no idea…"

"Oh, vhe way I look," he said and felt a little ashamed.

"Hey, no sweat," Allison said. "Last guy I dated as a hairy beast, and I do mean his personality." Tabitha laughed at that, and so did Kurt.

He was still a bit sensitive about his looks, but he only wore his holowatch when it was necessary. He had come to terms with the way he looked and if the world around him was ever to accept it he had to accept himself and not be afraid of who he was. If his time with Amanda taught him nothing else it was that.

"This has been a great party," Tabitha said as she walked over the refreshment table with Kurt following close behind.

"Have you see Rogue?" Kurt asked looking around.

"Not since she and Remy got caught necking on the couch.

"What?" Kurt shouted shocked by what Tabitha just said.

"Relax, they probably just went off together somewhere to be alone," Tabitha and planted a kiss on him. "Perhaps it's not a bad idea. What do you say, Blue?"

"And leave zha party," he said and Tabitha put her arms around him kissing his cheek and then his neck.

"Why don't we sneak up to my room," she said and grabbed his hand.

"What about your roommate Amara?" he asked.

"It's already worked out. She's bunking with Rayne tonight," Tabitha said and pulled him towards the back stairs. She had that determined look in her eye and followed her without any further protest.

Back at the boat house Rogue and Remy were lying together in the one small bed that occupied the small room. Rogue had her head on Remy's chest and she was beaming in the afterglow. She sighed softly as he felt his arms around her.

"This was even better than the first time," she said and looked up at him.

"Are you saying the first time wasn't good?" he asked in a teasing way.

"No, it was incredible, but this was better because ah wasn't so nervous." She kissed him softly as he stroked her hair.

"You were nervous de first time?" he asked teasing her again.

"Remy, you know ah was," she said and smacked him on the arm.

"Oh, dere's my bad girl," he said flipped her over onto her back. He was tinkling her and which made her squeal.

"Remy, stop it!" she said, trying to free herself from his grip, but he was relentless. He grabbed her arms after he stopped tinkling her.

"Now, you want Remy to stop," he said with his body pressed against hers.

"No," she said as he released her hands. "Ah think someone's gettin' excited again."

"Lucky for you," he said and went right for the tender spot on her neck. With the party going on no one could hear them. They had all night, and Remy wanted to make this night last as long as possible. They had waited so long to be together, and now that they were he never wanted to let her go.

Across town in a small apartment Graydon Creed was pacing the floors. He hated the fact that Bayville had become Mutant Town. In his opinion they were nothing but mindless monsters that needed to be wiped off of face of the Earth. At Twelve years old he realized just how evil mutants really were. He knew firsthand because his mother was one, and when she realized that he was just plan ordinary she left him in the dingy little apartment they were living in. He waited days and even weeks for her to return, until he ran out of food and went out stealing on the street just to eat.

After trying to pickpocket a plain clothed cop he was picked up and entered the system. He was a foster child until he turned eighteen and found out his biological father's name. Victor Creed, he thought it was a strong dignified name and sought out to find him. To his horror he learned that his father was a mutant and a trained assassin. That day he vowed vengeance on both of his parents.

He took out the file and read it over placing the pictures on his desk. There was the bios of four mutants, ones he intended to eliminate. The first was Raven Darkholme, his loving mother, also known as Mystique. She was a crafty one. She could turned into anyone, but with his secret weapon he would put an end to that. He reached into his desk and pulled out a collar.

"Dear, mother, once I put this around your neck, you will never trick anyone ever again," he said and clutched the thing in his hand. He continued to study the file. The next picture was of Victor Creed, also known as Sabertooth. "I am not like you." He slightly damaged the photo and threw it across the room.

Then he studied the two other pictures. "Oh, my darling baby brother," he snarled. Then read over his information. Name Kurt Wagner. Age 18, Mutant power, teleportation. "It's too bad you look like our mother, demon, but you'll be dead soon."

The last picture disgusted him the most. "Anna Marie Darkholme, my dear little sister. She kept you, didn't she? You got everything that was supposed to be mine. Well, you will pay and pay dearly."

He dumped the file and pictures into the top drawer on his desk and pulled out the half pack of cigarettes in his back pocket. He lit one and took a few puffs. He studied the smoke rings thinking that this would be a fitting end for his psychotic family. He had a mission to purge himself from his sickening mutant heritage.

"I will not be a part of family of freaks, and the only way to be rid of you…" He took another hit on his cigarettes and let out a cloud of smoke. "You're all going to die."

* * *

 **The next chapter is coming soon, and just when the X-Men think they can relax another crisis is about to hit.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Frightening Phone Call

**Here's the next chapter. The story takes a chilling turn when Rogue receives a strange phone call.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Frightening Phone Call**

A week past and The Xavier Institute was business as usual. Even though summer vacation had started some of the kids continued with their training. Rogue was one of them. She had just finished her first year of college, but she decided to take two extra classes over the summer. She was majoring in child psychology and had a professor that recommended she join the summer program.

Remy was a little disappointed thinking they would have the summer free to do as they pleased, but Rogue found that she liked school, especially since two of her professors were also mutants. Even with the extra classes she was taking she assured him that they would have plenty of time to be together.

It was getting on lunch time and her classes for the day had just ended, and Kitty called her on the phone. Rogue picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey, Kit, what's goin' on?" Rogue asked as she walked through the campus parking lot to get to her car.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you would meet me at Molly's café for lunch?"

"Sure," Rogue said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great," Kitty said excitedly. "Maybe after lunch we might go shopping. I really need to get a new wardrobe before the summer's over. Bayville University awaits."

"Shopping?" Rogue groaned as she opened her car door.

"Sure and will stop by the Victoria's Secret store for you," Kitty said and giggled.

"Very funny, Kitty," Rogue said and started the car. "Well, I'm drivin' so ah gotta get off."

"See you in a few," Kitty said and Rogue ended the call.

Ever since Kitty found out that her and Remy's relationship became more physical she had been pushing her to buy more sexy underwear, claiming that it would keep him interested. It wasn't an altogether bad idea, and they were both adults. Driving to the café she thought about it and with each second it sounded more like a good idea. Shopping didn't sound like such a bad way to spend an afternoon.

She parked her car across the street and she walked to the corner to the crosswalk. She felt a chill enter her body, even though it was eighty degrees outside. For a moment she thought someone was following her, but she looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She shrugged it off and walked into the café. She looked around the café and spotted Kitty at the corner booth. She waved to Rogue and she walked over and sat down in the booth opposite her friend.

"It's about time you got here," Kitty said and Rogue gave her a dirty look.

"Ah got here as soon as ah could," Rogue said and picked up a menu. She was starving, not having eaten since early that morning.

"So the night of the party you and Remy disappeared," Kitty said with a devilish smile. "Where did you two take off to?"

"None a your business, Kitty," Rogue said and hoped she would drop the subject.

"It's just that I got back to my room at 4 am and you still weren't there so I figured you and Remy stayed at the boathouse..."

"How do you know about the boathouse?" she asked shocked that Kitty would know about their secret place.

"Promise you won't be mad," Kitty said putting up her arms in defense.

"Kitty, what do you know...?" Kitty looked guilty as hell and rogue wanted to know why.

"Just promise," Kitty said.

"Fine," Rogue said crossing her arms.

"Okay, well, a few weeks ago Lance and I were looking for a place to be... well... alone... so we went to the boathouse and I kind of saw you and Remy... well..."

"You saw us?!" She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to draw any attention so it came out a raspy whisper.

"Just a few seconds, I swear," she said but Rogue face turned blood red. "Rogue, don't be embarrassed. With a guy like Remy it was bound to happen."

"What do ya mean by that?" Rogue asked.

"Think about it, Rogue. He is the sexiest guy in Bayville…well…next to Lance, and now that you got a handle on you powers it's only natural that you and Remy would want to, and you should feel lucky that it was me and not someone else…like… like Tabby."

Rogue had an incredible look of fright on her face. "Oh god, if she had seen us it would have been not just all over the Bayville, but that sneaky little blonde probably would have made a video and posted it on the internet, X-girls gone wild or somethin'."

"That sounds like something Boom Boom would do."

"Well, then it was a good thing it was you and not someone else," Rogue said and looked relieved.

They both ordered lunch and had a cup of coffee while they were waiting. The conversation took a lighter tone as Kitty asked about the in an outs of the college campus since she was going to be starting there in a few months.

Just then the waitress came back with their food, Rogue heard her phone ring. She picked up her purse and fished through it and found her phone. The caller ID said unknown which was a little odd. She picked it up and answered it hoping that it was someone important.

"Hello," she said as Kitty dove into her food. There was an odd silence on the phone. She heard some background noise, but no voice human or otherwise.

Then suddenly she heard a deep raspy tone. "The time is coming for all sinners to pay for their deeds."

"Who is this?" she asked. The cryptic message sent chills up and down her body. She waited for an answer but none came. "Hello…? Hello…?"

Whoever it was hung up leaving Rogue to wonder.

"Who was that?" Kitty asked before shoving another ketchup-drenched French fry into her mouth.

"Wrong number," Rogue said but she didn't completely believe that. She didn't want to tell Kitty about the weird phone call. She just hoped it was a random thing and she would never hear from the strange caller again.

After lunch Rogue and Kitty went shopping, and it reminded her of why she hated shopping with Kitty. The girl liked to spend money and on dumb things. It was one thing buying a frilly girly outfit but then she had to have all those gaudy and unnecessary accessories.

She did get a new pair of shoes and two new pieces of lingerie. She also bought some practical things like some new school clothes and a new workout outfit.

They both arrived home close to dinnertime and come through the front door loaded with bags. As they came in Kitty's phone rang. She dropped her bags and pulled out her phone to see it was Lance.

"Oh, Rogue, can you take my stuff up to our room. I need to get this."

"Fine," she said and tried to pick up her four bags and Kitty's five. "Well, I guess I'll have to make two trips."

"Need some help?" She turned around to see Remy standing by the landing of the staircase.

"Well, if you're offering," she said and pointed to Kitty's things. He picked them up with ease and followed her up the stairs.

Once they made it back to her room she directed him to put the bags on Kitty's bed. "You girls did lots of shoppin'."

"I guess so," Rogue said and began going through her bags. "Ah got some things ah needed."

"So all dese yours?" Rem asked and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"No, those are Kitty's," she said pointing to the bags that Remy placed on Kitty's bad. "These are mine."

She emptied the bag from the sporting goods store. She took out and refolded the sweatpants and tanks tops she bought.

"I hope you bought some nice things," he said, coming closer to her.

"Ah did," she said coyly and grabbed the bag from the lingerie store.

"You gonna let Remy see?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said and dumped the contents in her top drawer and closed it fast so he couldn't see.

"When?" he asked and came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"How about tonight?" she asked and suddenly she felt his lips on her neck.

"Right now would be better," he said but at that moment Kitty phased through the room. Rogue gasped seeing her friend. Her roommate had caught them once, and she didn't want it to happen again.

"Oops, sorry," Kitty said. "I'll be out if your hair in a second. She grabbed the bag on her bed with her new dress in it and a pair of high heels and phased through the door once again.

"She's always walking in on us," Rogue said without realizing it. Remy didn't seem one bit surprised. Suddenly something dawned on her. "You knew, didn't you?"

"'Bout Kitty catchin'us in de boathouse, yeah," Remy said like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you yell me? I was so embarrassed then Kitty told me," she said rambling on.

"Come in, chere, you shouldn't be embarrassed. If anyone should be it's Kitty. Don't be embarrassed 'cause you love Remy. You do, don't ya?"

"Of course I do, but it doesn't mean ah want people lookin' in on us when we're..."

"Still shy 'bout sayin' it?"

"Remy, it's still all very new for me and..."

"I understand," he said and kissed her on the forehead. At that moment her phone rang.

"Ah should get that," she said but Remy groaned. She searched through her purse for her phone and found it buried at the bottom. She looked at the collar ID and saw that it was an Unknown call, just like the call she got earlier. She reluctantly answered it. "Hello."

"You will be the first of many, mutant scum," he heard a ruff voice coming through the phone. Rogue was so frazzled that he dropped the phone. She was shaking a bit and her behavior didn't go unnoticed by Remy.

"Chere, what's wrong?" he asked as gripped her shoulders. She didn't respond at first until she heard him shout out her name. "Anna!"

She breathed deep and looked into his worried eyes. "Ah'm okay. It was just a wrong number."

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking her hands. She didn't answer because the phone rang again and she jumped. She sat on the bed while he answered the phone. "Hello," he said forcefully but no one answered. He heard a click and whoever was on the other end hung up.

"Wrong number?" she asked and sat down on the bed.

"Hang up," he said and sat down next to her. "Dis happen before?' he asked.

"Earlier today," she said, breathing deep. "Ah think someone might be after me."

"Well, dere not getting anywhere near you," he said and stood up. He took hold of her hand. "We're gonna talk to the professor." She stood up and followed him out of the room. She hoped that this was just an isolated incidence but something told her that this was just the beginning.

They quickly made their way to the Professor's office and knocked on the door. _Please come in,_ Rogue and Remy heard the Professor's voice inside their minds. Rogue should have been used to that by now, but it always seemed to freak her out a bit. Remy opened the door, and they saw Logan and Kurt standing next to the Professor's desk. That told Rogue right away that something was going on.

"So, Professor, you know why we wanna talk to ya," Rogue said and looked over at her brother. No one needed to tell her that the same thing that was happening to her was also happening to him.

"Yes, Rogue, I know about the phones calls. Your brother Kurt has received a few as well."

"And a text message," Kurt said and he looked nervous and worried. "Zhe caller threatened to kill me." Rogue could see the fear in his eyes. Kurt was used to getting death threats on a regular basis. Because of the way he looked he had to deal with hateful people his whole life, but for some reason Rogue could tell that this time he believed it would really happen.

Kurt can over and showed her what it said. _It's time for all Mutants to pay the price and you will be the first._ She stared at the text for what felt like a long while. "That is something along the lines of the message ah got when Kitty and ah was out to lunch." She looked over at the Professor. "Has anyone else gotten any threatenin' messages?"

"Not to my knowledge," the Professor said.

"Yeah, and that means that someone is targeting Stripes and the Elf," Logan said and Rogue was even more scared. "Don't worry, Rogue, we're gonna protect ya."

"Ah know, but it's creepy thinkin' someone might be watchin' and why? If it's just because we're mutants than why hasn't anyone else been targeted, instead of just me and Kurt?"

"I don't know," the Professor said as he approached Rogue. "Until we expose the origins of these messages and their origins I don't want anyone, staff or students, going anywhere alone."

"I agree," Logan said. "As far as Kurt and Rogue go they need extra protection, so no leaving the institute." Rogue was about to say something, but Logan beat her to it. "I don't want to hear it, kid." He pointed a figure at her to emphasize his point.

"Ah was goin' to agree with you, Logan," Rogue said, her voice forceful. Logan looked stunned that she didn't protest. "When ah was out today ah thought that maybe someone was followin' me."

"Why didn't you tell me dat before?" Remy asked.

"Ah didn't think anythin' of it until now," she said, "but now that this has happened and they're tormenting Kurt with all this..."

"We will find out who is doing this, Rogue," the Professor said. There was a fear in his eye that Rogue rarely saw.

"Ah hope so, Professor," Rogue said and gripped Remy's hand. "All this is very stressful and ah'm kind of worn out."

"I understand, my dear," the Professor said. "Why don't you go to your room and rest." She nodded as Remy led her out of the office.

As they walked back to her room Remy opened the door for her. "Somet'ing I want you to do, Chere?"

"What?" she asked looking intrigued.

"Gather everyt'ing you need for de night," he said and she looked suspicious.

"Why?" she asked.

"'Cause you're stayin' wid me tonight," he said and came close to her. He put his arms around her and held her tight. "Best way for Remy to protect you is for him to not let you out of his sight."

"Oh, really," she said a coy smile coming to her face. "So what are we going to do alone in your room all night."

"I'll t'ink of a few t'ings," he said and kissed her. "We can start with a nice romantic dinner and some soft music, dancing and..."

"And this is all just a sacrifice to protect me," she said not buying into his obvious seduction plan.

"Chere, an evening wid you is no sacrifice," he said. "Now you pack up a few t'ings and meet me in my room in an hour and bring one dose lacy t'ings you refused to let me see."

"Did you peek?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Non, I jus' know ma cherie," he said and he walked over to check the balcony. He locked the door and moved the curtain closed for privacy. "Now, I'll get our dinner ready an' you come on over when you're ready."

"Okay, Cajun," she said and pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't take too long."

He left her room and she gathered up the things she would need for their special night. The phone calls still chilled her but she wasn't going to let this destroy her life. Things were going so well for her right now, and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything come in and destroy her happiness.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. More strange things are going to happen in the next to two chapters so I hope you enjoy. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Horrible Gifts

**Chapter four is here. It's the day after the phones calls. Will a harassment stop or is this just the beginning?**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Horrible Gifts**

Rogue woke the next morning almost forgetting about the events of the day before. She turned over in bed seeing Remy sleeping next to her and smiled. He looked so much like an innocent little boy when he was sleeping. He arms was still around her and she laid her head on his chest. If there was one place that she felt safe it was in his arms.

He slowly stirred as his another arm wrapped tightly around her. She sighed softly as he opened his eyes. "Good morning," she said and propped up her head with her arm.

"It's always a good mornin' wakin' up to you," he said and kissed her softly.

"Same here," she said and snuggled next to him. "Ah don't want to even get out of bed."

"Neither do I," he said covered them with the sheets. They were so enthralled with each other he barely heard the knock on the door.

"Oh shit," Rogue said and came out from under the covers

"Rogue, I know you're in there." They heard Logan's voice. "Open up or I'll break down the door.

She scrambled to get out of bed and found her robe. She was glad she remembered to bring it the night before.

She slipped it on as Remy put on a pair of shorts. She staggered to the door and opened it.

"Logan, do you know what time it is?" she asked in a scolding tone.

"Yeah, I know and I also know Kitty was frantic this morning when she saw your bed hadn't been slept in and you phone was still on your dresser." He held up the phone, and Rogue grabbed it out of his hand.

"Thank you for checkin' on me, but ya can see that ah'm perfectly safe," she said and Remy came up behind her.

"Yeah, maybe," he said and threw Remy a dirty look. "The two of you get dressed and down to the conference room. There's a possible situation."

Rogue knew whenever Logan said possible it was more like probable and that he alone would handle it.

"We'll be down in a few minutes," Rogue said and slowly opened the door.

"What you t'ink's goin' on?" Remy asked, putting on his pants.

"Ah don't know, but it ain't what ya think," she said and slipped on her underwear and the her jeans.

"And what is dat?" he asked as she finished putting on her bra. She stood there for a few moments smirking.

"You're thinkin' that Logan came knockin' on your door just to interrupt us."

He pulled her close to him with her giggling. He always gave him a hard time, even when it wasn't necessary.

"It ain't like he hasn't done it before," Remy said.

Rogue broke out into laughter thinking about the time Logan caught them in the rec room making out on the couch while watching some French film with no subtitles.

"I'll give you that, but after yesterday... well... it might be a lead to who..."

"I know," he said and gave her soft kiss.

She put on her green top and ran a brush through her hair and put on a little makeup. She didn't wear as much as she used to, but she still considered herself somewhat of a Goth.

"So are we ready?" she asked but Remy was so busy admiring her that he barely heard her. When she didn't get an answer she grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

The hallways were bear with most of the students away for the summer and the ones that were still at the institute were sleeping in seeing that it was a Sunday.

They walked down the hallway to the staircase then around the corner passed the dining room where the conference room was located. They walked in to see most of the team was already assembled. They sat down at the table and waited for the meeting to begin.

Professor Xavier rolled his wheelchair to the head of the table. There was a report on lying there and a copy of that morning's newspaper. There was also a television screen set up and Rogue wondered what this was all truly about. Even in his chair the Professor seemed draw the attention of everyone in the room, mainly because when he spoke it was usually about something of great importance.

"You probably wondering why I called you all here," He started followed by a short pause. "Some of you may already know that two of our members have received some disturbing phones calls, and I have a theory of who might be behind it. There is a news report out of Chicago from a few days ago that I want you all to see."

He turned to the television screen and hit the remote. Everyone had their eyes glued to the images that came forth. The female reporter by the name of Laura Flynn popped up on the screen and spoke:

 _"Yesterday out of downtown Chicago at an old factory building they had over the past year been converted into the very first Mutant Center in Illinois protesters rallied in hopes of having the place shut down. Live on the scene is our very own Rex Tilby reporting live."_

 _"Yes, Laura, Protesters calling themselves The Friends of Humanity started protesting early this morning against the privately run Mutant Center called the Darby House. Phyllis Darby has always been an activist for Mutant Rights and lobbied for this this center to help mutants in need of safe place to sleep, job training and even counseling and medical attention when necessary."_

 _"And this so-called protest group?" Laura asked._

 _"They claim that the center is a clearing house for crime, organized or otherwise. Here we have one of the protesters. Sir, could you please tell us what is your organization's stand on Mutant issues?"_

 _"You want the truth," the young man said. He had an arm band that had the letters FOH printed on it. "Mutants have no place in human society. They should all be gathered up and relocated far away from any human civilization."_

 _"Isn't that a form a segregation, sir?" Rex Tilby asked the young man._

 _"That may be, but it's for the protection of the human race. Mutants have their place. It's just not among normal humans."_

 _The young man went back to his place in the picket line as the shouts of the protesters rang out. "NO MORE MUTANT! NO MORE MUTANTS!"_

The Professor stopped the recording and looked at his team. "I know that may have been disturbing to hear, but there is more. This is the today headline from the Chicago Tribune." He held up the newspaper, and Rogue was shocked when she saw the picture of a building on fire and the headline read: _Darby Center Destroyed By Mysterious Fire._

Rogue didn't want to look at that newspaper but seeing that news report it sent chills up her spine. "So they destroyed a Mutant Center?" Logan said and pounded his fist down on the table.

"What does the police report say?" Scott asked.

"I have it right here, but the results are as of now inconclusive," the professor said.

"Oh, please, it's obvious that these jokers did it," Kitty said. "Did you hear that idiot in the news report? I never heard anything so lame in my life."

"We cannot draw our own conclusions without proof, Kitty," the professor said, but something told her that he agreed with her. "That doesn't mean we will not keep an eye on them."

"So what do we do?" Rogue asked.

"I'm sending a team to investigate. So I want three of you to go to Chicago. Scott, Jean and Bobby will take the mission."

"Yes, Professor, when should we leave?" Scott asked.

"This afternoon, and I want regular check-in times every few hours."

"Don't worry, Professor," Jean said. "We won't let you down."

"So what does the rest of us do?" Kitty asked.

"It seems they have a website," the professor said. "Kitty, since you are our computer expert find out all you can on the computer about their activities."

"Sure thing, those idiots won't know what hit them," she said.

"As for the rest of you, there is an FOH headquarters in New York. Storm and Logan will go there and see what is going on there but only to gather information, no unnecessary force."

"I'll gather information," Logan said with a hint of anger in his eyes, "but if any trouble happens there won't be anything left for the autopsy."

"Another Mutant hate group," Kurt said with his head down. "That's all we need."

"Hey, Blue, it'll be okay," Tabitha said looking over at him. He smiled for the first time since those awful phones calls he received yesterday.

He held onto to Tabitha's hand knowing she was just as worried as he was. "Professor, do you think those people could be vhe ones zat made zhe phones calls to me and Rogue?"

"It's possible," the professor said, "but there's no way to tell, not right now anyway."

Logan and Storm stood up ready to leave for their mission. Rogue and Kurt would have liked to have gone along but for the moment the Professor wanted them to stay put. Everyone hoped they would get to the bottom this soon.

With two missions under way the conference room emptied. Rogue decided to spend some time in the gym. A good workout was what she needed to work off all the tension that this situation had caused her. Kurt and Tabitha decided to go to the Rec Room to watch a movie. That would get their mind off of things.

First Tabitha went to the kitchen to make some popcorn while Kurt sifted through their collection of films to decide what to watch. Tabby wasn't good at cooking, but popcorn was one thing she could make. She soon came back in with a large tray that held a big bowl of popcorn, some candy bars and a few sodas.

"So, Blue, are we ready?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, Tabby, so I hope you like zhe movie I picked."

"Well, since I picked last time I figured it was your turn. So what are we watching?"

Kurt held up the box and Tabitha groaned. "The Elephant Man?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This movie is so depressing. Why not a fun romantic comedy?"

"Like Clueless?" he asked as the movie started.

"Okay, so our tastes in movies are not the same," she said as they sat back on the couch. Tabitha popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "That's one of the reasons I like you." She gave him a quick kiss and sat back to enjoy the movie. His arm was around her and they smuggled together with the lights down. Who needed a crowded movie theater anyway, being mansion bound wasn't all that bad not with Kurt around.

They were barely half way through the movie when someone buzzed the gate. Since most everyone was out of the mansion and Rogue and Gambit were down in the gym Kurt thought that he better go see who it was. Tabitha paused the movie which she didn't like much anyway and followed him out.

Kurt turned on the monitor to see it was some kind of delivery guy at the gate. "Hello?" Hurt said through the audio.

"I got a package here for a Kurt Wagner and an Anna Marie Darkholme."

"I'm Kurt," he said and released the gate to let him in. The man in the delivery van drove up to the front door and got out. Kurt thought it would be better to turn on his hollowatch to avoid freaking the guy out.

Kurt opened the door and was still a little confused. He wasn't expecting a package, and the delivery man said it was for him and his sister. "Sign here," the man said. Kurt took the clipboard and signed his name where the man had marked it. "Have a great day."

Kurt took the package and put it down on the table in the foyer. "What do you think it could be?" Tabitha asked him.

"I don't know, Tabby," he said and shook the package a little. Something was in there. He looked to see who it was from and all that was written on it was a PO box number. "This is weird."

"It's just a stupid package," Tabitha said casually like it was no big deal. "Hey, since it's for both of you maybe it's from your mom."

Whatever brightness that was in Kurt eyes left as he changed back to his normal state. Truth was he still cared about his mother and had given her every chance to be just that, but every time he let her in he seemed to be the one to get hurt.

"Let's go find Rogue," Kurt said and took Tabitha's hand. "Since this package is for her too, Zhen she should be here when we open it."

"Sure thing, Blue," Tabitha said as they walked together to the underground floor to get to the gym.

Just as he suspected, Rogue was punching away on the bag while grunting with every punch, while Remy was pumping the small dumbbells. It was one of the reasons he was buff. He worked out a lot and stayed active. Rogue was the same way. As he thought about how different he was from his sister, he realized that she and Remy were a lot alike in so many ways.

He entered the gym just as Rogue looked up. "Hey, Kurt," she said as picked up her water bottle and took a drink. "What's up?"

"A package came," he said quietly.

"For me?" she asked as Remy set down the dumbbells and walked over to his girlfriend. "That's funny, ah wasn't expectin' anythin'."

"It's for both of you," Tabitha said as she held onto Kurt's hand.

"For some reason it's got both our names on it," Kurt said nervously. "I left it upstairs on the table in the foyer. I didn't want to open it without you. Tabby thinks it might be from Mystique."

"Then ah don't want it, Kurt," Rogue said and turned away. "Ah don't want anythin' from that woman."

"Please, Rogue, if it is from her, aren't you curious about what it could be?"

"If it's from Mystique it's probably a knife in the back." Rogue picked up her towel and through it over her shoulder and walked out of the gym.

She was still bitter about Mystique, and Kurt wondered if she would ever get over it. In truth Kurt was still angry too. It was just that he had hope that someday the three of them could be close, like a real family, but the way Rogue spoke about their mother he doubted that would ever happen.

She stumped down the hallways until she reached the elevator to the first floor with Remy, Kurt and Tabitha all following. Kurt was about to open his mouth to say something, but Rogue beat him to it.

"Kurt, ah don't want to hear it," Rogue said and stared him down. That look frightened him more than anything she could have physically done. He backed off for now knowing there was no way he was going to get anywhere with her while she was in this state.

When the elevator stopped she immediately exited and made her way as quickly as she could to the kitchen, but before she could enter they all heard a scream coming from the foyer.

"Zhat sounded like Jubilee," Kurt said and teleported away.

"Let's find out what's going on," Tabitha said and Rogue and Remy followed her to see what the commotion was all about.

Once they reached the foyer they saw the Jubilee was still crying hysterically and Kurt was doing his best to comfort her.

"What the hell happened?" Rogue asked seeing a parcel box lying on the floor and a scrap of paper laying a few inches away. He squatted down to see what it was.

"Rogue, don't," Kurt warned, but it was too late because Rogue had already seen what was inside and gasped. There were two dead rats lying half way out of the box. She was shaking but picked up the paper and saw what was written on it.

 _Soon you will be as dead as these rats._

She stood up and moved away from the so-called package and looked over at her brother. "That was the package that came for us, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he said and Tabitha took Jubilee away from the seen to help calm her down. "I think we need to talk to the professor."

Remy and Kurt cleaned up the mess as Rogue headed for the professor's office. There was no doubt in her mind that this so-called gift was sent by the same person who made the phone calls. She heard her phone go off telling her she had a text message.

 _Did you like my gift?_ It said.

Rogue was done with being scared. Now she was mad. It was one thing to go after her, but to go after her brother too. She had had enough.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. The Professor along with the rest of the X-Men are going to try to got to the bottom of the harassment and try to discover why the tormentor is specifically targeting Rogue and Nightcrawler. The next chapter will follow the two mission the professor sent his teams out on.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering Information

**I finally got this chapter together. It took awhile because of illness, but I'm feeling better now. So I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Gathering Information**

Rogue knocked on the door of the Professor's office. She waited for a few moments until she heard the professor send her a message telling her to enter.

"Thank you, Professor," she said as she saw her brother and boyfriend coming down the hall. What has happened?" he asked but something told her that he already knew.

"This," Kurt said and walked in. Remy was carrying the parcel with the two rodent corpses inside. "Someone sent this to Rogue and me."

"Dis is more den a sick joke," Remy said with a disgusted look on his face. "We gotta find out who's doin' dis," Remy demanded as Rogue turned away from that package.

"Do you have a suggestion?" the Professor asked.

"As a matter a fact I do," Remy said. "De P.O. box number on dis box is local, so I'll jus' break into it and see what I can find."

"Remy, that is against the law," the Professor said.

"And what dis asshole is doin' to Rogue and Nightcrawler ain't?" He had a point and the Professor had to admit that he was right. "I'm gonna go down dere and find out who owes dat box."

"Ah'm goin' with ya," Rogue said and looked over at Remy.

"Oh, no, dat's too dangerous," he said but she had that determined look on her face.

"You ain't doin' this without me," she said with her hands on her hips. "Besides ah can hold my own. Just think of it as another job. I'll be your partner."

"Rogue, it ain't safe you to be out dere. What if dis lunatic attacks you again?" he asked.

"Ah ain't safe here either. He set that package and for all we know he could be watchin' every move we make, so ah'm goin' with you"

"I'll go too," Kurt said. "Zhis guy is after both me and Rogue and I'm not doing to stay here and wait for him to attack again. We need to find out who he is. We do zhat and we take away his power."

"Did I hear something about a mission?" Tabitha stood in the doorway.

"How Jubilee?" Kurt asked.

"She's still a little shaken up, but she'll be okay," Tabitha said. "She playing her computer games right now, but I don't think she going to be so curious as to open someone else packages… at least not for a while. Now, what is this about a mission?"

"There's no we," Remy said and he directed his word right at Rogue. "You're staying here."

"Ah already told you, if ah ain't going then you ain't," she said. "So you wanna find out who that PO box belongs to you're taking me with you."

"Then we'll come too," Tabitha said. "What do you think Professor?"

"There is safety in numbers," he said rationalizing the situation.

"We can handle it, and there's no way ah'll allow Remy to do this alone."

"I ain't gonna talk you outta dis, am I?" Rogue shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine, but you all do exactly what I say."

"Whatever you say, Swamp Rat," Rogue said and walked out of the office.

"Rogue has got to teach me how she does that," Tabitha said and Kurt gave her a weird look. They walked out of the office and got ready for their mission.

Within a half hour they were all ready to go. Remy had just bought a new car and thought it would be safer to take that one since he believed it was most likely that whoever was stalking Rogue and Kurt knew what kind of car she drove.

Plus, he had a false license plate under a fake name, so even if this guy had the smarts to run his plates, false information would come to him.

He drove down to the post office and had Rogue come in with him although they pretended not to be together. He had two box numbers, one under his name and one under a fake name. He gave her the key to his fake one so they would gain access to the box hall. Four eyes were better than two just in case anyone decided to make a trip to the box numbers that was printed on that package.

Kurt and Tabitha were left in the parking lot just in case anyone suspicious was hanging around. Bayville had its share of weirdos, being an openly mutant city.

Remy passed security and entered the box hall, while Rogue stood at the counter with some lame excuse about wanting to buy some collector's stamps.

She went on and on with the clerk about the valuable stamps that were in her collection, but in truth it was just a bit of information she obtained from one of the many psyches in her mind.

She never thought the knowledge if stamp collecting would ever be useful, but she was proven wrong.

"Oh, ah also need to check my box," she said to the clerk after paying for the stamps. She also pulled out Remy's key.

She walked through the glass doors keeping her cool and searched for Remy's box. Since they were here and someone could be watching them, it was best to keep it real. She opened his box and saw that he had several packages and some letters. One was from Henri. She took the contents out when someone sneaked up behind her. She almost screamed until she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Don't scream," she heard a familiar voice whisper.

She was annoyed that her own boyfriend would frighten her like that. She turned around to see a satisfied look on his face. "Then don't scare me like that," she snapped back at him while keeping her voice in a whisper.

"What are you doin' goin' through my mail?" he asked.

"Well, I thought it would look weird if ah came in here and not check the box. You got some packages and a few letters." she handed him the letters that she still had in her hands. The packages she slipped in her bag.

"T'anks, been waitin' for dis," he said and slipped the letters in his back pocket. "Anyt'ing else?"

"Two packages," she said and looked suspicious.

"Well, hang onto dem but no peeking," he said and pointed a finger at her.

"My guess is they're for me," she said and smiled. He looked down the aisle and saw that there was no one around.

"Come on, chere. You're my lookout," he said and she followed him at a distance down the next aisle.

Remy reached the correct box and went to work. Rogue stayed down the aisle looking casual but still keeping her eyes open just in case anyone passed by. She looked back after a few minutes and saw that he had gotten the box open. He wasn't called a master thief for nothing. Just then someone came down the adjacent isle, someone Rogue recognized.

"Remy, hurry," Rogue whispered. She saw Kurt and Tabitha entered the box room and looking towards the young man who entered. Rogue tried to act casual as the young man approached. "Collen, what are ya doin' here?"

"Just picking up something for my brother," he said and came down the aisle.

Remy acted as casual as possible as the young man approached. Kurt and Tabitha approached Rogue, both having suspicious looks on their faces.

"Hey, Remy," Collen said as he tried to see what he was hiding. "I think you're blocking my box."

"Am I?" Remy said with a glare in his eye.

"Yeah, number 122," he said and held his key in front of him.

"You mean dis one," he said and grabbed a hold of Collen. He threw him up against the boxes his red pupils, looking more on fire than normal. "It was you, admit it."

Rogue looked on in horror and ran over towards Remy and Collen, while Kurt and Tabitha trailed after her.

"Remy, what the hell is goin' on?" Rogue shouted trying to get him to release Collen.

"It was him!" Remy said and kept a tight hold on him. "Go ahead! Say it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he cried out.

"Remy, let him go," Rogue pleaded. "Beatin' the crap outta him here will only bring trouble."

Remy released him and Rogue picked up the key that fell on the floor. Kurt and Tabitha moved to the other side to make sure he couldn't escape. "This key belongs to ya?" Rogue asked.

"No, it's my brother's," Collen said. "He asked me to check his box on my way home from my summer job."

"This box is Duncan's?" Remy asked, loosening his grip on Collen but still keeping a hold of him.

"Well, yeah," Collen said in a shaky voice. There was fright in his eyes as he continued, "Look Remy I know my brother hasn't been exactly civil to you and your friends but…"

"Civil? Dat psycho is stalking my girlfriend and her brother," Remy said and slammed the door to the box shut. "Don't worry, dare's nothing in dare."

"What do you mean stalking?" Collen asked confused by the whole situation.

"Kurt and ah were gettin' all these disturbin' phone calls and text messages," Rogue said and the fright returned to her face. "The caller practically said he was gonna kill us, and then today we got a package in the mail with two dead rats in it. It came from this box number."

"Rogue, I don't know anything about this," Collen said shaking his head. Remy finally let go of him. "I swear. I would never hurt you guys. Come on, Kurt is my friend."

"Ah know, Collen," Rogue said knowing he was telling the truth, "but if Duncan is the one whose doin' this then we have to stop him."

"I agree," Collen said and looked around. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Just then one the clerks approached them. "Is everything all right in here?" he asked.

"Yes," Collen said. "Just ran into some friends from high school."

The group left as casually as they could without drawing any more to themselves. Out in the parking lot Remy was still not very trusting of the Matthews kid. It was based more on his brother's actions than his, but where the welfare of his girlfriend was concerned he wasn't going to take any chances.

"So where is dat lowlife brother a yours anyway?" Remy asked him.

"He's in Chicago, but he's supposed to be back tonight," Collen said.

It hit all four X-Men that Duncan may have been part of the organization who were protesting against the Darby House and could have taken part in its mysterious destruction.

"The Professor should know about this," Tabitha said with a worried look on her face.

Remy looked over at Collin. "I'm gonna ask you a big favor," he said and a strange looked came to Collin's face.

"What do you want me to do?" Collin asked but by the expression on his face he knew exactly what Remy was going to say.

"What is it?" Collin asked.

"Find out what your brother is up to," Remy said and looked over at Rogue and then back to Collin. "See if he's workin' alone or is dere a bigger boss."

"Alright," Collin said and nodded as he said it. "I'm sorry about that package."

"Ah know," Rogue said in a quiet voice. Collin bid them farewell and the four young X-Men prepared to return to the mansion.

The ride home was quiet. The radio wasn't even on, not that anyone wanted to listen to any music anyway, and the news was far too depressing.

Just as they were coming in the door they could hear voices coming from the professor's office.

"Somethin's goin' on," Rogue said and looked up at Remy. She quickly walked over to the Professor's office and saw that it was open half way. She peeked in and saw that Logan and Storm were inside and there was a heated conversation going on.

"Why all the yellin'?" Rogue asked in a raised voice.

*Logan looked straight at her, and the expression on his face wasn't a happy one. "You left the mansion."

"Yeah, ah did, but ah had to," she said and approached him. "Ya know about the little gift Kurt and ah got."

"Yeah, I know, but still… whoever is doing this is out there somewhere and you could have been…"

"I wouldn't let that happen," Remy said and came over and took Rogue hand. "We know who sent it."

Logan expression became anxious as did the Professor's. "It was Duncan Matthews," Kurt said, his voice cracking a little.

"Dat ain't all," Remy said. The Professor, Storm and Logan could see the anger on his face. "Dat asshole is in Chicago."

"That's where Bobby, Jean and are investigating the fire," Storm said and her face paled. She looked genuinely horrified that members of their team could be in some real danger.

"You want to make a bet he and dose FOH assholes are responsible for dat fire?" Remy said and Logan just looked at him long and hard.

"So how are we gonna keep an eye on him?" Logan asked as the Professor wheeled over towards him.

"Got dat covered," Remy said and looked over to the professor. "While we were at the post office we ran into Collin Matthews. He agreed to help."

"Can we trust him?" Logan asked looked skeptical.

"He's my friend," Kurt said with a hopeful look in his eye. "He's always defended mutants, so I trust him."

"We will wait and see," the Professor said. "Our team in Chicago will be checking in soon, so let's see if they have some new information."

"I agree, Professor," Storm said. "I have every reason to believe we will find out the truth."

"Ah'm still nervous about this whole thing, Professor. Ah think the person doin' that is targeting Kurt and ah because we're related. Ah don't think it's Duncan directly. He may be workin' for someone else."

"Rogue, please, try not to worry about this too much," the Professor said trying to be sympathetic but it didn't stop her from worrying.

She left his office and walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Remy followed her and offered to make lunch for the both of them. She was still not convinced that this was over. In fact she believed that it had only started.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this and the stalking continues in the next chapter but this time someone has broken into the mansion and has left Kurt and Rogue a present. It's not a nice gift. See you net time.**


End file.
